Give me a name
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Chibi!FrUk OS. Arthur veut avoir un nom humain et demande à Francis de lui en donner un avant de faire la même chose pour ce dernier.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** K  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Amitié

**Autres : **Et voilà un autre OS Chibi!Fruk !  
Je m'étais demandé dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient trouvé leur nom humain et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose de tout chou à ce propos

EDIT : J'ai modifié le texte pour que leurs noms ne soient pas utilisés avant qu'ils ne se les donnent vu que ça a perturbé beaucoup d'autres vous. J'espère que c'est mieux ainsi x).

* * *

« Dis Frawce... Pourquoi est-ce qu'on porte le nom de nos pays ? »

« Parce que nous en sommes les représentants. »

L'anglais fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Ce ne sont pas nos Rois les représentants ? »

« Si mais... Nous représentons notre peuple, nous. »

« Ooh... » Le plus jeune resta silencieux pendant un instant, songeur, avant de poser une autre question. « Mais pourquoi on se moque de moi quand je dis que je suis Angleterre et on me demande mon vrai nom ? »

Francie réfléchit avant de donner une réponse, son petit lapin se posait des questions assez complexes et il savait que c'était dur de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient. Même lui ne le savait pas parfaitement.

« C'est parce que... Nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains, nous sommes différents. Nous sommes immortels et pas les humains. Nous ne vieillissons que très peu alors que les humains vieillissent vite. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous existons et pensent que nous sommes comme eux. C'est pour ça. »

« Oh... Mais c'est pas juste, moi aussi je veux avoir un nom ! »

« Mais tu as déjà celui de ton pays. » Remarqua France en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui mais tout le monde appelle mon pays Angleterre mais on pense pas à moi quand on dit ça ! On pense au pays, pas à moi ! Alors que les humains quand on dit leur nom, on pense à eux ! Moi aussi je veux avoir un nom où on pensera à moi et pas à autre chose... »

Le petit anglais fit la moue et le français fut surpris par les paroles de son ami, il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela mais il avait raison. Il comprenait mieux le désir d'Angleterre d'avoir un nom humain.

« Donne-moi un nom, Frawce. » Lui dit soudainement la petite nation avec de grands yeux brillant.

« Un nom... ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu ne veux pas choisir toi-même ? »

Angleterre se mit à rougir sévèrement avant de répondre. « Ce... Ce sont les parents qui donnent leur noms aux enfants alors... Comme j'ai pas de parents et que tu... Tu es la personne qui m'est le plus cher je... »

Le reste se perdit dans un charabia incompréhensible et le petit anglais rougit de plus belle.  
Toutefois le français en avait assez entendu pour être satisfait de sa réponse et il sourit chaleureusement à son petit anglais.

« Je vois. Alors voyons... Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'Alfred ? »

« Alfred... ? Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien c'était Alfred le Grand qui était à l'origine de la création de ton pays, non ? »

« Oui mais j'aime pas Alfred, c'est moche. » Répondit le petit avec une moue adorable.

France rigola légèrement avant de réfléchir un moment. « Et Arthur ? »

« Ça vient d'où ça ? »

« D'un de tes célèbres Rois. » Lui répondit-il avec toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Arthur... Arthur... Arthur... » L'anglais répétait le prénom comme un mantra avant de fermer les yeux et d'hocher la tête. « Oui ! Ça me plaît ! » Ajouta-t-il avec les yeux brillants.

« Super ! » S'exclama le français en souriant encore plus.

« Me faut un nom de famille maintenant ! » S'exclama le tout nouveau nommé Arthur.

« Hum... Kirkland ? Arthur Kirkland, ça sonne bien, non ? »

« Oui ! J'adore ! Merci Frawce ! »

Arthur se jeta dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait faire et qu'il n'essaye de reculer.

« Je... C'est pas comme si j'étais content hein ! »

Le rouge aux joues il se fit retenir par son ami qui lui rendit son câlin et qui se mit à frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

« Ehhhh arrête ça chatouille ! »

France rigola avant d'arrêter et de regarder son petit anglais en souriant.

« Il faut que tu m'en trouves un maintenant ! »

Arthur rougit de plus belle. « M-Moi ? Tu es sûr... ? »

« Oui ! »

« D'accord, laisses-moi réfléchir alors... »

Arthur prit un air sérieux tellement adorable que le français eut envie de le cajoler encore plus mais conscient que cela perturberait la concentration de son petit lapin il décida de se tenir tranquille et d'attendre.

« Charlemagne ? »

« Euh... Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mon ancien Roi mais... »

« Hugues ? »

« Hum... Non. »

« T'es difficile ! »

« Hey mais non ! »

« Si ! »

« Je ne crois pas que je veuille avoir le nom d'un de mes Rois... »

« Oh euh... »

Arthur se remit à réfléchir et quelques minutes plus tard il s'écria : « Frawcis ! »

« Francis ? » France aimait bien comment sonnait le nom et il se mit à le répéter dans sa tête.

« Oui ! Frawcis ! Ça ressemble à Frawce ! » S'exclama la petite nation en souriant.

« Oui tu as raison. J'aime beaucoup je vais garder ça. » S'exclama le désormais dénommé Francis.

« Yaaay ! Bon il te faut un nom de famille maintenant ! » Arthur reprit sa réflexion intense. « César ? »

« César... ? »

« Oui ! C'était un romain, non ? »

« Oui mais pourquoi tu veux me donner le nom d'un empereur romain ? »

« Bah... Parce que Rome était ton père... ? Enfin je... Je pensais que tu aimerais avoir un peu de lui dans ton nom et... »

Le visage du français s'assombrit en repensant à son père et Arthur se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout ce nom.

« Euh... Euh... Bonnefoy ! Francis Bonnefoy ! T'en penses quoi ? C'est bien hein ? »

Le visage de Francis repris un peu des couleurs et il réfléchit à ce nom que venait de lui donner son ami.

« Oui, j'aime bien. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Arthur se sentit mal en voyant qu'il avait rendu triste Francis et il lui fit un gros câlin.

« Frawcis soit pas triste... »

Francis fut surpris de cela, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arthur s'inquiète comme cela.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Arthur, je vais bien ! » Lui répondit-il en agrandissant son sourire.

« Sûr ? »

France hocha la tête. « Oui, sûr. »

« D'accord. »

Angleterre reposa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et ferma les yeux pour écouter le battement de son cœur.

« Hey Arthur... On devrait se présenter à nouveau. »

L'anglais releva la tête et regarda son ami avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que on a un nom maintenant ! »

« Oh. Eh bien je... Je suis Arthur Kirkland ! Représentant de la fier Angleterre ! » Répondit-il avec un air tout fier.

« Enchanté Arthur, je suis Francis Bonnefoy, représentant de la belle France. »

Les deux se sourirent et ils ne le savaient pas encore mais ce moment où ils s'étaient chacun donné un nom allait devenir l'un de leur plus précieux souvenir et lien.

* * *

Mon traitement de texte voulait me mettre « Bonbonne » à la place de « Bonnefoy »... Francis Bonbonne! 8D


End file.
